The Downfall of Lila Rossi
by StarRoseColors
Summary: Much to the surprise of everyone, Chloe realizes how horrible Lila is and starts the Marinette Protection Squad: Felix, Kagami, and Marc. Beware Lila- you're going down. (Felinette, ChloexKagami)
1. Chapter 1

The moment Felix Bellamy saw Marinette Dupain-Cheng yelling at her class, Chloe Bourgeois at her side, he realized that the world had ended.

It wasn't with the total panic that most people would have at the idea of the end. No, it was more of an ' _Ah. So I'm going to die soon_.' Because the world would end with Chloe supporting her ex-girlfriend in anything. Also because Marinette was a sweet and supportive girl and wouldn't yell for anything. He closed his book and headed down the stairs in order to hear what was going on better.

Plagg stuck his head out of his vest pocket. "Wonder what's going on?" he said as his chosen hurried down the stairs.

"-you all acted like I've been a massive bully for years! What kind of friends are you if you are just nice to me when it caters to your interests?!" The entire Bustier class, the new girl Lila among them, stared at Marinette in shock as she yelled.

"Bellamy."

He glanced at his side. "Tsurugi. Do you mind informing me of what's happening?"

The fencer nodded. "The new girl, Lila Rossi, has apparently been telling really obvious lies about herself and the class has been eating it up, except for Marinette and the blonde there." She nodded again, this time to Chloe. "She manipulated everyone with a fake hearing problem so she could sit in the front with Agreste and nobody decided to ask Marinette's opinion when they moved her to the back."

"That's quite rude."

"Yep. And when she pointed out the obvious holes, everyone thought she was jealous because she didn't get to sit next to Adrien."

"Wow."

Her yelling finished, Marinette turned away from her class. Even from a distance, Felix could see the forming tears in her eyes. She looked up when Chloe grabbed her hand, meeting his eyes. He nodded his approval, making her smile nervously. The two girls headed out of the school and as he stepped outside for his driver, he could see them heading to the bakery.

Poor Marinette.

* * *

There was an akuma attack.

Of course there was.

It was a rejected songwriter who used her magic computer to blast song notes. Chat Noir couldn't help but grit his teeth in irritation. Marinette hadn't returned to school after lunch, but Chloe had, munching on a croissant. His class had been on the way to the library to study for a project when she had stormed out of her classroom and in the direction of the principal's office.

There was also the fact that Ladybug had been crying.

His infatuation with his Queen had dulled over time to an admiration of her. It had actually helped them be better friends and partners. (He ignored the fact that a new pair of blue eyes had replaced his love for Ladybug.) But he couldn't ignore her pain.

"Are you okay?"

She looked up from watching the butterfly to shrug. "Not really. Some people who I trusted in real life turned out to not be as good as friends as I thought they were." The bluenette rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hand, trying to dispel the redness. "I'll get over it. We should get going- we only have a few minutes left." A glance at his ring confirmed that yes, there was only four pads.

"Ladybug, wait!"

Alya Cesaire ran across the square towards them, phone in hand and smile on her face. Before she got there, his Queen's eyes widened and she let out a sob. The girl veered to a stop, surprise in her face. She threw her yo yo up and flew away. Chat blinked in surprise at her sudden exit before aiming a glare at the cause. The Ladyblogger gulped and took a step back.

Satisfied, he extended his baton.

He zoomed above the streets of Paris until he landed on a familiar balcony. Chat placed the baton back on his belt and tapped on the trapdoor. There was a moment of silence before Marinette opened it. Her eyes were red and a blanket was wrapped around her shoulders. She sniffed and gave him a fake smile. "Hey Chat..."

"What happened?"

She beckoned him in. The tall blonde slipped in and shut the door behind him.

Marinette had been sitting on her chaise, a paused movie on her laptop. A tub of ice cream and a plate of cookies, next to a cup of hot chocolate, sat next to the electronic. She sat back down, dressed in a pastel pink sweater and grey sweatpants. "I had a bad day and my parents told me to take some me time."

"You were crying though."

She sighed, patting the seat next to her. "Bad day. A few days ago..." She retold the story Kagami had told him, often taking a break to wipe at her eyes. "And then Chloe took me home and I've been doing this all day."

"Are you planning to go back?"

"I'm not really sure. Papa left an hour ago to go to my school. I'm not sure what's going to happen."

He smiled. "Well, don't worry. You will always have me nearby."

"Yeah, because you took over my balcony as your turf."

* * *

 **Inspired by the amount of salt and Marinette Protection Squad fics I've seen about Chameleon. One was 'The Way It Goes' by TheBuejay on AO3. Yes, I made Chloe and Marinette exes in this. There will be Felinette and ChloexKagami in this.**

 **Don't forget, those who have stuff on Tumblr, the Purge will occur on December 17- (ironically, the day 'Diamond Days' starts for Steven Universe). Save your stuff to your other media accounts- here, Archiveofourown, Wattpad, Deviantart, all that good stuff.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, class started with an announcement.

"We have two new students." The teacher announced. He moved aside to show Marinette and Chloe- the latter having a fierce determination while the former simply looked nervous. Felix could practically _feel_ the rest of the class holding in their outburst of confusion and questions- the news of Marinette yelling at her class had spread like wildfire. The teacher had the two sit in the front together, in front of the blond and Kagami.

Marc burst in, dressed in a green hoodie and bedhead, and class begun.

When the teacher turned to grab some papers, a note landed on his desk. Kagami craning her head to get a look, Felix unfolded it.

 _Would you like to come to lunch at Chloe's place?_

The two looked down to nod at Marinette.

* * *

Class passed uneventfully for Marinette.

She was so used to looking at Adrien, daydreaming about three children and a hamster, and fidgeting whenever someone mentioned Ladybug. But her new teacher kept everyone on task. The blackette couldn't help but peer over her tablet- she knew some of these people, but she had mostly stuck with the same class through the years. Some, like Marc, were familiar.

The two behind her were new.

Like Adrien, Felix had come at the beginning of the year. His distant and icy attitude had made Marinette nervous about ever getting to know him. Whenever they did meet, it was usually through butting heads. He glared at her whenever he caught her during her falls and he never greeted her. However, after Nathanael had been turned into an akuma, he had started greeting her. It was after she dragged him home when he had tried to go to the library when sick that he started calling her Marinette.

They had been getting along.

Kagami...seemed to hate her.

The bell rung. "C'mon." Chloe said, leading them to meet Felix and Kagami outside the classroom. Suddenly, she was caught in a hug.

"Marinette!" Marc said. She grinned and twisted so she could hug him. "I was so worried. I saw and heard about you yelling at your class and then you didn't come back and-" he paused when he saw Chloe. The blonde tried not to let her hurt show. She was trying her best to be a good person ever since she had received Queen Bee and Pollen.

"Marc, this is Chloe. She's a good friend of mine."

Chloe looked up with a smile. Marc smiled back. "Nice to meet you Chloe."

"Nice to meet you too."

As the two shook hands, Marinette moved to Felix's side.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"I didn't see you after lunch yesterday."

"My parents made me stay home to rest and get away from my class." She poked his shoulder with a friendly smile. "Chloe's been a big help- I've forgotten what it was like to get along with her."

"Marinette." Kagami had approached. "I apologize for my behavior at the ice rink. I assumed something false about you, but it has been cleared up for me. I sincerely hope we can become friends." She held out her hand.

"I forgive you." They shook hands. "I'm sorry that I ruined your date with Adrien."

"I...actually have no interest in Adrien. Or boys."

She cocked her head. "You don't?" Kagami shook her head. "But- oh." Her cheeks went pink. " _Oh_."

"We need to get going." Chloe said. The four turned towards her. "Now, Marinette and Felix, you stay in the middle. Kagami, Marc, and I will shield you. Think you guys can handle that." They nodded fiercely. "Good. Let's go!" They took their positions, Felix gripping her hand. They peered out the door. Seeing none of her former classmates, they headed down the stairs and across the courtyard. Outside, Chloe's limo was like a beacon-

"Marinette!"

Alya's voice made her freeze. Felix and Chloe both shared worried glances with her. She turned around, feeling her friends' behind her. The ombre haired girl was running down the stairs towards her, followed by Nino and Adrien. She stopped in front of her and then said "What are you doing?!"

"Going to lunch. With my friends."

"No! I mean, why did you transfer and not tell me? I'm your best friend- do I really matter so little to you? You should seriously get over your thing with Lila. Who cares who she sits by-" She stopped when Marinette held up a hand.

"I should be asking you that. Did nothing I say make any sense? I'm not jealous of Lila because of Adrien. I helped him with Kagami, remember?" The girl looked sheepish at that reminder but opened her mouth. "No! My turn to speak! It's my turn to put myself first and I'm not apologizing for getting upset! I don't care that you think that this about Lila. To me, it's the fact that you guys think it's wrong for me to not be sweet and sacrificing." She stepped forward, poking her in the chest. "What I care about is you saying you trust me until I need you to trust me!"

She stopped to wipe tears away.

"You guys mean the world to me, but clearly I don't mean it to you."

She turned and entered the limo, Felix quick to follow.

"You okay?"

"Yes. No."

Kagami silently handed her a handkerchief.

The limo drove away, leaving Alya at the curb.

* * *

 **A/N: Adrien is still here but Felix received the Black Cat instead of him. Marinette still crushes on him and he crushes on Ladybug, wishing to be Chat Noir. Her affections have been dying for him, however.**


	3. Chapter 3

Paris was large.

With an area of 40.7 miles and a population of 2.2 million, people could hide within easily.

So nobody batted an eye when a woman, pulling on sunglasses, stepped out of Le Grand Paris. Despite the warm weather, she wore a grey peacoat and black pants. Her blonde curls were pulled back into a messy bun. A cross between a messenger bag and a duffel bag was slung o. She considered the street before heading off. After a few minutes, she entered an alleyway. A meow drew her attention.

Perched on the railing of a fire escape, a black cat watched her with cold hazel eyes.

She smirked. "Well, look whose a familiar face. And here I thought you would stay in Vienna."

The cat rolled his eyes. "Vienna grew boring. Paris is where I am staying for now." He turned to stare down at her. "And I believed you would stay as far as you could from Fu."

The woman let out an uneasy laugh. "I can confirm that what mistakes we've both made in the past, it will not bother my current mission."

" _Mistakes_?" he hissed. He stood, his shadow on the brick wall behind him. Instead of a cat, it was one of a human dressed in a cloak. "What I did to my Angel was a mistake. What _you_ did was cause Hawkmoth."

Eva Weber's grip on the strap of her bag tightened and he knew he hit a sore spot.

"I was talking about the mindless slaughter of innocent girls but you do you, I guess."

He let out a snarl. "I hope you know what you're doing because I certainly do." With that and a huff, he turned and bound away.

She watched him leave with a frown.

 _Liar._

* * *

"So, how long have you been in Paris Kagami?" Chloe asked.

The small group sat around a large table, munching on the food they had ordered. Marinette was quiet, poking at her cheese and mushroom quiche. Felix sat next to her, watching her as he ate. The Japanese girl considered the question. "Two...three months now. I quite enjoy it- such a difference from Japan."

"What's your family like?" Marinette asked.

Kagami frowned, looking sad. "We're all fencers. My mother is the head of the family and she wants me to be the best. I think its related to the fact that apparently a Miraculous ran through our families back during the Middle Ages."

That...honestly wasn't a surprise. Kagami's family was probably old enough to have a Miraculous user once or twice.

"A historian came to our house when I was younger. German woman, kinda young, who said she studied the Miraculous' effect on the world." Tikki and Plagg both tensed in their hiding places. "She hoped to find proof of one in our family." She smiled grimly. "My father took her to our family's graveyard and they came back with pictures."

"Of what?"

"Apparently, the first matriarch of my family had foxes everywhere in her tomb." She took a bite of her pasta. "And she was buried with a bunch of flutes. She was a warlord which was unusual for the time period..."

"Excuse me." Marinette said at the feeling of Tikki's poke. "I have to go to the ladies room." She quickly stood and hurried off. When she got there, she locked herself in a stall. "What's wrong?" she asked as her kwami darted out of her purse.

"Eva Weber."

"Who?"

"The last Moth user. She was the sister of the last Black Cat." She looked nervous and sad. "He tried using the Black Cat and Ladybug Miraculous together."

"What happened?"

"It drove him mad." The words were simple, sharp, and to the point. "There was an accident. His Ladybug fell and she died. There's a by law, written into the Moth and Black Cat that if the Black Cat goes rouge or turns evil or something like that, Nooroo and his Miraculous is given to a family member so they can..." She paused, looking like she was fighting back tears. "So they can put him down."

Oh.

"Eva did it, but she was furious with us later. She ended up losing Nooroo on purpose." Tikki wiped away her tears so she could think. "It sounds like she's become the Memory Keeper."

"The what?"

"I'll explain later."

* * *

 **A/N: So there's plot on top of plot. I introduced Eva in 'History Has Its Eyes On You'.**

 **Don't trust that cat.**


	4. Chapter 4

When Marinette returned, it was to see two people. "Hey, sorry about that, bathroom emergency-" She stopped at the missing girl and boy. "Where's Chloe? And Felix?" Marc nodded behind her as Kagami resisted a giggle.

"Hey, Marinette!"

Chloe was walking up with Jagged Stone. Penny was walking behind them. "Jagged!" she said, smiling as he gave her an one arm hug. "I thought you were still on tour."

"Nope! We ended up cutting a few places so I could rock out here!"

"Anyway," the blonde said. "Do you mind if we ask you a few questions?" She pulled out her phone, obviously ready to record. Jagged noticed, both him and Penny's faces becoming hard. Chloe had a history of trying to use him for fame.

"What for?"

* * *

"Jagged, Jagged, Jagged no!"

Marinette felt more than she heard her shoes squeak on the floor from force. She was pushing Jagged back from storming to her school, Penny and Chloe watching. Kagami and Marc were holding the rock star's arms, trying to help the girl. Felix, returned from the bathroom, stared at the scene. "You can't sic Fang on Lila, you'll get sued!"

"Try me!"

"Or you'll get thrown in prison!"

"All the best rock stars have made their songs in prison!"

"Name one!"

He paused at that. Marinette, Marc, and Kagami sighed at the rest given to their muscles. The first one stepped back. The other two soon followed. "You can't sic Fang on Lila, but you can help us with this." Chloe stepped forward and pressed record. Marc was the one to ask the question.

"Did you ever have a cat or meet a girl named Lila Rossi?"

The purple haired rock star, still angry, scoffed. "No, I've never had a cat! They're too mainstream. I prefer to rock out with my precious Fang. And there wouldn't be a girl allowed to save my cat or there to be a song written about her because that would create issues. Issues with lawyers. The only song I've written about a minor was about Ladybug. And I've never met this Liar-"

"Lila." Felix corrected.

"Liar, Lila, Lila Rossi. And the only way I would meet her is in court with my lawyers!"

"And...got it." Chloe pressed the STOP button. "Thank you Jagged. I'll have a word with my father, the mayor, about comping your room. This is really good."

Jagged chuckled. "No problem. Nobody hurts my rock star Marinette here!" He gave said girl another one arm hug. "Mentioning rock stars, mind if we chat later? I'm thinking about some new outfits."

"No problem! I've been actually thinking of some."

"You're the best!"

* * *

"I think I ate too much." Marc groaned as he got out of the limo.

"Me too." Chloe said as well, stumbling out.

Kagami, Marinette, and Felix followed them. The middle leaned on the last as the first headed ahead of the groaning two, scolding them for their weakness. "This is pretty great." Marinette said. Mindlessly, Felix held her hand.

"Yeah."

She smiled up at him. He felt his cheeks heat up and looked away. The girl giggled as she turned to look straight ahead. It turned into full out laughter at the Chloe/Marc/Kagami pile on the stairs. Kagami had given up, letting the two squish her. All three were laughing.

"Oh! How embarrassing."

Marinette stiffened at the voice. Lila, Adrien and Alya at her sides, Sabrina and Nino behind her, were staring at them with her tiny, perfect smirk. "In some cultures, it's rude to laugh out loud." She said. "Sabrina, have I ever told you how I saved Prince Ali from being punished from laughing out loud?"

"Yep!"

Chloe pushed herself off, a cold mask over her face. She helped Marc and Kagami up. "We'll be leaving." She said stiffly. The trio headed up. The blonde she leaned against offered his arm.

Marinette ignored the looks of her former friends as she walked up to school, arm wrapped around Felix's.


	5. Chapter 5

An akuma attack happened the next morning. Thankfully, it was the weekend.

From the yelling about brats and plant bombs that 'Plant Warrior' was throwing around, Ladybug assumed that the giant plant soldier was a gardener who kept being interrupted by kids. She threw Lucky Charm up into the air and a familiar teapot came back down. "Rena Rouge?" Chat Noir said, using his baton to swing a bomb back into Plant Warrior's face. There was a shriek as roses bloomed. "She might be useful-"

"No. We can't trust Rena Rouge or Carapace anymore. Hold down the fort."

With that and Chat Noir's nod, Ladybug swung away.

* * *

Kagami was in her kitchen, looking for the tea biscuits. Her mother was having tea with Frau Eva Weber, a historian that had visited their family back in Japan. She was a historian looking into the Miraculouses. When she had visited, it had been discovered that there was at least two Miraculous that had been in her family- the Fox and the Dragon.

"Kagami Tsurugi?"

Ladybug was perched in the windowsill. "Ladybug? What are you doing here?" The Japanese girl asked, helping her inside. "Isn't there an akuma?"

"Yes, but I wanted to present you with something." She pulled out a small black box with Chinese words written on it. "Kagami, I present you with the Miraculous of Illusions, the Fox." With trembling hands, the girl took it. "If you choose to accept it, you can join in the battle with us. Rena Rouge, unfortunately, had revealed that she can't be trusted anymore."

She flipped the box open.

From a fox tail necklace, a bright orange light appeared. When it cleared, what looked like a small fox floated in the air. "Hello again A-" Trixx froze when she saw the girl. Her eyes narrowed. "You aren't my usual bearer. You look like Akane."

"I'm Kagami. Ladybug said Rena Rouge can't be trusted anymore. What- _Who_ are you?"

"Okay. I am Trixx. I am a kwami. When you wear the Miraculous and say 'Let's pounce', I combine with the necklace to give you the power of illusions. Can you do that?" Kagami thought for a minute, before nodding. "Great! Now, your special attack is Mirage. After that, you have five minutes to detransform."

"Okay."

"Kagami?" The three turned to the door of the kitchen. Frau Weber glanced between them. "I'll tell your mother you got a call. Be quick."

"Thank you, Frau Weber." The older woman nodded and left, closing the door behind her. She pulled on the necklace and let out a breath. "Trixx, let's pounce!" In a flash of orange light, she transformed.

When the light cleared, Ankoshoku Kitsune stood there.

She was dressed in a tea dress version of an orange kimono. A sash was wrapped around her waist and went down, mimicking a fox tail. Ears shot up from her head. Black and orange leggings went into white boots. In hidden spots, there was a hint of red. She gripped her flute tight, eyes filled with a steely determination behind her mask.

Together, the two superheroes left.

* * *

Eva Weber sighed when she closed the kitchen door. Pulling out her phone as she walked back to the parlor, she pulled up the information she had on the Fox Miraculous. It was the Miraculous of illusions and tricks, hiding the truth to pull pranks. Usually, the bearers of the Fox and Black Cat did not get along, since both were very clever creatures. But the Fox was also the second to go bad, after the Black Cat.

She bid Mrs. Tsurugi goodbye after giving her excuse, heading away from the house and the battle to another place.

Soon, she stood in front of a small massage parlor. She entered it and carefully stepped through. A door awaited her, which she opened with a creak.

Fu still looked the same, after all these years. He looked up in surprise when she entered, having been in a deep conversation with a turtle kwami. She couldn't help but smile grimly. "Hello Fu."

She kicked the door closed behind her.

"We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

Ankoshoku Kitsune was not a good match with the flute.

She was so used to a sword. The flute didn't work like that unless she got close enough to jab someone in the eye. But, she was good with everything else, managing to lure Plant Warrior into a trap with an illusion of the boys who had caused the problem. Chat Noir used Cataclysm on the giant trowel and Ladybug purified the akuma. She sent it away with her traditional goodbye. The three heroes reunited on a rooftop.

"Okay, so Fox isn't your style." Ladybug said. "Next time I need you, I'll bring you something else."

"Thank you. It will be a honor."

"LADYBUG!"

Alya, face narrowed in anger, was waving from the street below. Ladybug turned back to Kitsune. "I'll meet you in the alleyway next to your house. Think you can do that?" The girl nodded. She and Chat Noir bounded away, leaving the spotted heroine. She lowered herself down to the street. "Did you need something?" she said, unintentional coldness entering her voice.

That didn't deter the girl.

"Why did you give Trixx to someone else?!" she demanded, marching up to her. "I-"

"Because you and Nino have proven that neither of you are worthy of your Miraculouses."

The ombre haired girl froze. Only one word escaped her. "W-What?"

"The liar. You believed her and turned against your friend. I'm afraid you have proven yourselves unworthy." With that, Ladybug turned and swung away. She left Alya there with tears streaming down her cheeks. She met Kagami and retrieved the necklace from her. Then she turned to Master Fu's.

When she entered, it was to the oddest trio.

Chloe, Pollen fluttering around her, was drinking tea like her life depended on it. Frau Weber was glaring at Fu. Fu looked amused at the entire scene. "What's...going on?" Marinette managed out.

The blonde's head shot to her. "Oh god it wasn't a toy, was it?"

Marientte blinked.

"What?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So, I had a mental blank on whether it was five seconds or minutes. I fixed the issue. Please enjoy.**

Eva and Tikki were having a silent staredown as Marinette and Pollen tried to pry the teacup from Chloe's hands.

"Eva."

"Tikki."

"It's been a while."

"Yes, it has."

"Got it!" Marinette said, finally pulling the cup away from Chloe. Setting it next to her and pushing the teapot away from the blonde, she turned to Master Fu. "Master Fu, what's going on? I thought there was a rule against revealing identities."

"There has been one for years. Some would reveal them after the danger was over." Fu said. He turned his gaze to the glaring two. "But that rule was ordered off after Eva's brother."

Chloe had finally stopped trembling and her eyes narrowed. "What he do?"

"He attempted to use the Ladybug and Black Miraculouses together to try and bring back his Ladybug, Marienkafer, after she died. Schwarze Katze was driven mad and became WeiBe Katze."

Eva leaned over to Chloe. "White Cat." She translated. "And I, fourteen years old, was given Nooroo and his brooch and told I had to kill my brother." The room briefly flashed, showing what must've been Eva as a teenager and a butterfly kwami staring at a blonde boy with bleeding ears in a white cat suit. They were standing in a circle of flames. "He was causing anarchy and destruction upon our village. I tried to reason with him but he aimed Cataclysm at me." Another flash, showing two figures locked in battle. "We fought. I fell. He sprung. I threw my sword up...and he fell on it."

"After that, she decided to sell the Moth Miraculous." Fu said. "Anyway, it's almost time for the partners to reveal themselves. Since I believe you want Queen Bee to stay-" Marinette nodded. "Then you must decide new people to replace Rena Rouge and Carapace. Be calm when you and Chat Noir finally meet without the masks." And with that, the meeting was over.

* * *

"Easy there..."

Eva and Marinette helped Chloe to her limo, the latter climbing in after her. "I'll make sure she gets to her room." she said. "We can speak later." The elder nodded and watched the limo leave. The girls inside, too busy with their conversation, didn't see the black cat padding up to the girl.

"The Bee doesn't seem to be handling this well."

"Ah, she'll get over it." Eva knelt down next to the cat. "She's handling it better than you Ripper."

"My name, you idiot, is Jack."

"Sheesh, okay!" She pulled away and stood. Hoisting her bag further on her shoulder, Eva dusted herself off and walked away.

She wasn't unaware of the black cat hero watching her. She was, however, unaware of another blond watching her from a limo.


	7. Chapter 7

_There was a girl on a balcony._

 _She was dressed in old fashioned clothing, probably something peasants would wear during the Revolution, although cleaner. She had dark skin and even darker skin. Her eyes were closed and her face was drawn into an expression of peace. They opened as flower petals drifted down on her, clinging to her skin and hair. Her eyes were a deep, lovely brown._

 _She turned with a smile, smiled at the blonde clad in black leather and silk, clenching a bouquet of forget me nots and red roses. He offered his hand._

 _She reached out..._

Felix's eyes opened. His hand was outstretched to the darkness. For a moment, it felt like he had been reaching for the girl. He sat up, the cool air meeting his bare arms. He preferred to sleep in a tank tp and yoga pants. A beep drew his attention.

 **Princess: Are u awake?**

* * *

 _There was a couple, staring down at the city._

 _One was clad in lavender and dark purple, a sword in her hand. White butterflies were settled on her and behind her, like a cape of pure white. The other was a dark haired boy, dressed in black leather, brown eyes staring down. For some reason, she knew they were cousins and they were staring at Baghdad. A noise drew their attention. It was a girl around their age, dressed in red with black spots._

 _She zoomed past them, blowing a kiss. The boy grinned with a blush. The butterfly rolled her eyes and flicked his forehead. He sobered._

 _Both jumped and pursued the girl. The white butterflies followed them, like a bright constellation..._

Marinette sat up in bed. Tikki didn't stir, but yawned before settling back down. The girl sighed and rubbed her face before checking the time. It was midnight. Way too later to work on an idea. She stared at her phone screen before opening her contacts and texting Felix. there was a moment before there was a response.

 **Grumpy_Cat: Yes. Why are you awake?**

 **Me:...Weird dream. You?**

 **Grumpy_Cat: Weird dream. What was yours about?**

 **Me: A pair of cousins and butterflies. You?**

 **Grumpy_Cat: A couple and flowers.**

* * *

"It's Eva." Tikki said as Marinette and Chloe walked in to class. "Her presence is causing memories of the past to come forth." She didn't looked worried or troubled, but at peace. "The Memory Keeper has a sacred duty. They collect the memories of past Miraculous users to make sure they are never forgotten." She thought for a moment. "The three you described..."

"The butterfly and cat were cousins, I think."

"Nice job." Pollen said before disappearing into Chloe's ponytail. The two looked up to see Alya approach. She stopped in front of them and took a breath. "Marinette...I..."

Chloe stepped forward. "That's enough Cesaire. I think you've done enough damage."

Leading Marinette away, she didn't see the heartbreak on the girl's face. The girls met the other three at the stairs, Kagami having a faint smile. Marinette couldn't help but smile as well. "Right." the female blonde said. "We got Jagged and I think I can talk to Daddy to try and talk to Prince Ali."

"What are we planning on doing with all this?" Marc asked.

Marinette was the one to step forward. "We at least present it to Mr. Damocles. If Lila wasn't traveling during these months, she missed a bunch of school. It'll at least teach her a lesson."

Felix nodded. "Sounds fair." Chloe huffed as Marc nodded in agreement.

The school bell rung and class begun.


End file.
